The present invention relates to a new screening structure for a cathode ray tube display apparatus (hereinafter referred to as a CRT display).
A CRT display receives high frequency (several MHz to several tens of MHz) pulse signals from a computer or similar type of equipment by means of a cable, and because of this there is considerable radiation of electromagnetic waves from the CRT display which has an adverse effect on the operation of the computer or other electronic equipment.
In order to improve this adverse effect on electronic equipment caused by the radiation of these undesirable electromagnetic waves, regulations concerning their radiation have been put forward by such bodies as the FTZ, SABS, CISPR, and FCC.
In conventional CRT displays, the CRT pinsocket and video amplifier circuit are made as a single entity, and in order to prevent the emission of undersirable radiation, unless special complete screening is carried out, these units are unable to satisfy the abovementioned regulations pertaining to undesirable radiation.